The Lost Lover
by XXburstingimaginationXX
Summary: Three years have passed since Bella gave up everything to go on the run with her immortal father. Now in London, Bella worse fears come alive: The Cullens have came to London. What's worse, Armand seems to be near as well. As she struggles to end her bond with Armand, Edward has his own problems. He is obsessed with finding the strange, brown hair human in the photo with him.
1. Chapter 1

The streets were quiet but inside the 12 Bar Club was music playing as loud as it could. Jenny was on her fifth shot when she was cut off by the bartender. The blonde hair American beauty was already barely staying in her chair and her words blended together in to one long slur of words. Pissed, Jenny screamed at the bartender and then left the club before security was called.

It was cold that night in London. Jenny's short dress did her no good as she hurried to her hotel. She stumbled over her feet and began swaying to the sides as she cussed to herself. Without looking ahead she bumped into someone, almost sending her to the ground if the stranger had not caught her. "Careful now." The girl said with a smile as she helped Jenny up. "Wouldn't want you breaking anything."

Jenny giggled for no reason. "Wellllllll..thank..youuuu." Jenny managed to get out.

The girl's eyes turned confused. "Are you drunk?" Jenny giggled again. "Why are you out here alone?"

"Stupid..barteeender..sttupiiiiiid…boyfffriend." Remembering the reason for being in London Jenny began crying. "He should have looved meeee." And then leaned into the girl for a shoulder to cry on. The girl did not push her off but instead patted her head.

"It's alright. I know how you feel." Jenny looked up. "your boyfriend..left you too?"

The girl smiled sadly and shook her head. "No but I did lose him and the pain is just as bad."

Jenny smiled but fumbled over her feet again. The girl caught her. "Woah now, let's get you back to your hotel." Putting Jenny's arm over her shoulder, the girl became a crutch as the two walked. Jenny was going on and on about her life and the boy who broke her heart. She even started singing, not noticing the pained look that went across the girl's face as she kept taking deep breaths. Finally when Jenny began to look around she giggled. "Sweetie, my hotel isn't this way."

The scenery was a bunch of trees. Jenny laughed but the girl's face grew emotionless. "Oh sweetie you're going to get us lost. Hey, I realized we don't even know each other names. I'm Jenny."

Then the girl pushed Jenny up against one of the trees. Jenny cried in pain and looked at the girl with fear as two fangs popped up in her mouth. "This won't hurt." The girl whispered before leaning in and biting Jenny's neck.

Jenny screamed for a minute before she passed out. The girl let go of her, letting Jenny slid down before landing on the ground. She wasn't dead. The girl, with Jenny's blood dripping down her mouth, stood over and whispered to no one.

"My name is Bella."


	2. Chapter 2

"Who was it now?" My dad, Louis, asked the minute I stepped through the door.

"Some drunken girl that was walking by herself." I replied.

"Did you kill her?"

I shook my head. "I took her memories and left her lying by some tree."

He didn't look pleased. "She will still have the bite mark for a few days. How do you suppose she'll explain that?"

I shrugged. "Maybe she'll think she hooked up with some guy with pointy teeth." I laid on the couch. He got up from his chair to look out the window. "Besides, I think it's good if she has them. If he's here, we can lure him in."

"That's a horrible plan. He's not someone to go through without thought. Armand will sure figure it out."

I stood up in anger, "at least I'm trying to end this. I'm sick of hiding and waiting for him to find us."

Louis didn't say anything when he looked back at me. Instead his eyes showed sadness. "It's that day isn't it?" I frowned and looked to the ground. Damn, he brought that up. "As of today, it has officially been three years since you've last seen..them."

"I don't want to talk about it." Looking up he had was smiling. "Alright. I'm going out so stay here until I get back." Without waiting he left the apartment.

Three years. Three years since I last seen Edward. I wonder how he was and especially, if he had moved on. Well, I don't think it qualifies as moving on if he doesn't remember the person he was with.

"Another fight?" I twitched at the voice. "You guys have them all the time recently."

I growled. "It's none of your business."

I heard him scoff and soon felt him leaning on my back, his face next to mine. "Of course it is. It is always my business."

That's when I turned and was about to punch him when he caught my fist. He smirked. "At this moment I'm not the one you should focus on killing." He let go.

Pulling my hand back I glared. "But you are on my list. Never forget that Lestat."

He just shrugged, brushing his fingers through his long blonde hair. "I'll look forward to it." Pissed, I left to my room. Three years and this is what I've dealt with.

When we left Forks we first came to London. After staying here for five months we went back to America and stayed in Boston but Louis sensed Armand near and so we left for Canada. After a year we came back to Europe and ended up living in all different places, except Italy, until we settled back down in London six months again. Once we moved in it turns out Lestat, my mom and dad's creator was still alive and living here. Louis "forgot" to mention that he was still alive, surviving mom's attacks. I was ready to kill him but Louis stopped me, saying we needed him if we wanted to defeat Armand so I agreed though I still hated him. He's rude and arrogant and always has some stupid comment to make about me.

In my bedroom I glanced at the one picture I kept Louis from burning: my birthday. We were so happy then and now, he may be happy with another. Touching my face I sighed, no tears. After the second month I couldn't cry no longer. By the end of the fifth month I could barely smile. Sure I smile when the humans are around but those are smiles to lure them in so I could drink. By the first year Louis and I got in a fight because I was losing my touch with humanity. Now I really have. All I can think about is killing Armand and Lestat and, maybe, me.

I flipped my bed up, revealing the coffin Louis brought, and laid in it. Glancing at my locket I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

EDWARD'S POV

"Oooo look there's Big Ben." Alice yelled from the hotel. "And tomorrow we're going to visit Buckingham Palace and the London Bridge and…" "Alice." Jasper came and patted her shoulders. "We'll see everything."

She pouted which made me chuckle slightly. "I heard that Edward."

"It is exciting to be back in London. I can't remember the last time we were here." Esme commented. Carlisle agreed. "Yes, it is wonderful being back in London."

"Oh can you all stay here longer than a month." Alice whined. Jasper began chuckling nervously.

"No Alice, we are heading back to the states in one month. We're going to head to Minnesota next." Carlisle replied. "Edward you figure out what you're doing?" I shook my head.

Our family has decided to go separate ways. We would still see each other but Alice wanted to start a fashion line here in London and Rosalie and Emmett were planning on traveling the world. Our month here was a sort of last family vacation before the move. I did not know exactly what I was going to do but most likely going to travel as well.

"It's obvious he's going to go searching for his secret girl." I glared at Alice when she said that. "That's why he won't take Tanya's offer to stay with the, nor wants to stay with any of us."

"Enough Alice." Alice and Jasper were laughing by now when Esme came and smacked their heads. "You two stop picking on him."

I know they weren't going to. I was just glad it wouldn't be for another week before we see Rosalie and Emmett. When they settled down I went into my room. Laying on the bed I pulled out the picture from one of my books I brought. Looking at it I sighed with frustration.

Three years and I still have no idea who this girl is. When we first saw it the Alice investigated and the closest she got was the girl looked like an older version of Charlie Swan's daughter Isabella, who's been dead for the past few years so it could not have been her. Then Rosalie was stupid enough to talk about this with the Denali's and that's when Irina chimed in that we have mentioned Edward was supposedly in a relationship but would not tell them the name. Also I guess her mate to be was killed by the wolves that live here and when she asked if they could kill them we did not allow them. They also said we needed their help because a vampire was after someone.

None of this made any sense but I have a feeling it has something to do with this girl. She seemed like an ordinary girl though the makeup and blue dress did look good on her.

Alice has said that something important was going to happen soon the minute, which is the main reason I came with them here.

I hope I find her soon.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy :)**

**a side note: I am not against criticism but if you are going to bash my story, please message me. It is rude, mean, and downright immature to talk smack about my story because something is not up to your status. **

**P.S. the story count is 1,168. I hope you're satisfied.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Bartender, another scotch." A man shouted. I brought his drink and ignored the mischievous look he was giving me. I got enough of those a week. Working at The Torch was not my first choice but Louis thought if I was around humans more I'd become more soft. As if, at any rate this place made me more distant. So many times I wished I could jump over the bar and drink them dry.

"Hey Bella can you take the trash out," my manager, Terri asked. "It's getting pretty full."

I smiled at her, "yeah sure." I left the bar station, grabbed the black bag filled with empty bottles and went out the back door into an alley.

"How's work?" I growled with annoyance when I heard his voice. "Seems to be going quite well."

"What do you want Lestat?"

He was leaning up against the wall near the door, smirking at me as he was plucking the petals off a daisy I recognized was on our coffee table. "I thought I would walk you home since we can never be too careful."

I rolled my eyes. "I think I'll be fine on my own." I went to open the door but he blocked me. "Move."

Not giving me time to react he pushed me up against the wall with his body close to mine. His face just inches away. "Playing hard to get, is a real turn off."

"I'm glad." I tried to push him away but he didn't budge.

"Just remember who you're dealing with." He moved back and just as he did I slapped him. "And remember who _you're_ dealing with." With that I went back inside.

"Bella you alright?" Terri asked. I nodded, smiling. "Just peachy."

I worked for another hour before it was time to close. As I was wiping the counter I heard my phone vibrate.

_Important news, hurry back-Louis_

Could he have found something about Armand? Cleaning faster than normal I hurried down the streets until I reached our apartment. "What is it?"

Louis and Lestat were sitting. "It seems Armand is in Spain."

"How do you know?" I asked, sitting down.

"I have friends in Spain who tell me they have seen him enter in their store asking for me." Lestat answered. "Don't worry, they do not know exactly where I am just that I am somewhere in Europe. Seems Armand is trying to get my help looking for you."

"Well aren't you special."

Lestat smirked. "Armand and I have history so it is not unlikely he would come looking for me. He has tried before when you first left him to get me to look for you. It wasn't until I heard about Louis that I did my own search."

'Now knowing that Armand is close we need to stay even more cautious and plan to leave soon."

Oh no. "And where do you suggest we go?"

"I hear the Bahamas is a nice place." Lestat halfheartedly suggested.

"Oh yes, perfect place. Let us live in such a sunny place. What could possibly go wrong?"

Louis gave me a dirty look, "sarcasm is not going to help us Bella."

I scoffed and stood up, "and neither is running dad." I turned and ignoring Louis shouting my name I went out the door.

EDWARD'S POV

"That's Buckingham's Palace." Alice chimed as she took pictures. It was a cloudy day so it was easy to walk outside. We were simply walking around the neighborhood when Alice just had to see Buckingham's Palace and here we are.

"Edward come take a picture with us." I looked as Alice gave the camera to a couple passing by. I got in the middle of her and Jasper and we took a few pictures like that. Esme and Carlisle decided to spend the day inside. They were going to go exploring when Rosalie and Emmett get here.

"I can't wait to show Esme these pictures."

"Edward you should smile more," Jasper commented. I just shrugged. I did smile but in the pictures it wasn't a very big one.

When we got back Alice ran straight for Esme to show her the pictures. "These pictures are great Alice. You three look great."

"Thanks. I can't wait until Rosalie gets here. She comes in two days right?" Esme nodded. "Then we can take a family picture in front."

After a few hours of chatter I left to take a walk. The London air felt nice against my rock skin. I was walking to clear my head but the only thing that was in my head was the mystery girl. Alice said something big was supposed to happen in London but I didn't know if I had the patience, which was surprising. Could the mystery girl be here? And if so how and when will I see her?

When I came back to my senses I realized I was walking through a pretty bad part of London. It's not like I was scared but I didn't want to run into any "tough" guys so I turned down an alley as a shortcut when I stopped.

"Where are you taking me?" I heard the woman asked as she giggled. It sounded like she was drunk.

"Somewhere where we are alone." In his mind I saw dirty, disgusting things. Neither seemed to notice me.

I was ready to jump in when the girl laughed again, this time it seemed so sinister. "Oh perfect. No one will hear you scream."

The man was now confused but also grew angry. "Bitch, if anyone's screaming, it's gonna be you." I heard a slap and that's when I sprung up. I grabbed the man by his shirt collar and threw him against the other wall. Not hard enough to kill him but he is going to be extremely sore. Maybe some broken bones. "That's no way to treat a lady. Now get out of here before I do some real damage." Not having the strength to fight back the man stumbled away.

I heard grumbling, "there goes my meal." I thought I heard from behind.

Remembering the girl I noticed a strange scent off her. There was no alcohol but there was a tint of lilac and freesia but also a strange scent of death. Turning around she wasn't looking at me and her face was covered by a blanket of dark brown hair. Looking at her attire she was wearing a simply grey sweater with jeans and white tennis shoes. Now I was really curious why she was with that guy.

"Are you alright?"

I heard her gasp and slowly turn her head so I could look into her bright brown eyes. That's when I froze. "It's you."

The girl from the pictures. She was right here in front of me. And judging by her expression she recognized me. "How can this be?" I couldn't help but smile. "It really is you."

* * *

**Shout out to anyone else in college. It kickin' my butt!**


	4. Chapter 4

The girl I had been searching for was here, right in front of me. I didn't know what to say as different emotions crossed me. Happiness, confusion, shock, I didn't know what to feel. Confusion settled in as she was staring at me in fear. "What's wrong? What is it?"

I reached out to touch her but she jerked away. "Please don't." She whispered. "I have to go."

This time I did touch her. I grabbed her arm as she was walking away and this strange electrical current went from her arm through my fingers. I could tell she felt it too. "No." I heard her say and it looked like she was going to cry.

"Hey, hey." I pulled her closer, surprised I was not craving her blood. "You know who I am?" She nodded her head slightly. "I have to leave."

She kept trying to leave but I wouldn't let her. "No. I've been looking for you for years." That seemed to surprise her. "You have?"

I nodded, "Who are you?"

Without answering she ripped away. "You have to stay away from me." Saying that she ran down the alley and turned the corner. I ran after her but when I turned she was nowhere.

Was she there? Or did I make her up? No, I had found her but now I needed to find her again.

BELLA'S POV

"AAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH" I screamed on top of Big Ben (about a ten minute run) and kept screaming when I felt a presence behind me. "Keep screaming and the humans will be suspicious."

I looked at Lestat as he sat down next to me. "Of course you'd be here."

"Well, Louis had asked me to keep watch as he went out. I only arrived to see the last of your little confrontation." Crap, he saw Edward. "So that's him. Your lost lover. Well, not so lost now."

"This isn't funny Lestat." I stood up and looked towards the moon. "He knew me."

"How?"

"I don't know. I erased his memories perfect. It was supposed to be for good."

"And yet he knew you."

I shook my head. "I don't think he knew me exactly. He looked at me with recognition but he never said my name."

Lestat sighed. "Well maybe your powers are not exactly great." I glared at him. "Now I see the attraction. Of course, I've never seen one of their kind with yellow eyes. It looks so interesting."

"Well dad will get his wish." I sighed. "We're going to have to leave." Not waiting to hear him reply I jumped off and headed home.

I laid in my coffin, not able to sleep, staring at the picture of Edward and I, when Louis knocked on my coffin. "We need to talk."

When I got in the living room the two was sitting down. "What now?"

"Lestat told me what happened last night." Of course he did. "Are you O.K?" I nodded. "I'll be fine, but we have to leave soon."

"About that, we can't." What? "Armand had just entered Italy and it seems London is his destination." So he was coming here. "If we move now we may slip and he'll have the advantage. It looks like we are going with your plan to end this the minute he gets here. We must be ready."

So I would get my chance. But now I know Edward is here and who knows if the others are here as well. I couldn't let them be in the middle. Looking at the time I stood up and got dressed in my work clothes. "I'll be back in ten hours."

Work was slow today. It gave me time to think of Edward and Armand and my life. London was a big city and I didn't leave my scent when I ran out on him. The chances of seeing him again were not high at all. So for now I just have to go from work back home and when I feed it has to be close to Louis. I would not see Edward again.

"Bella, someone just came in," Terri whispered in my ear. I nodded and hurried to the other side. "Hello sir what can I …" I looked up and couldn't speak. You gotta be kidding me.

"I found you again." Edward whispered.

"You can't be here." I began to panic. Edward was here, at my job. How the hell did he find me?

"No, I need to talk to you."

"Hew bartender, another shot." A grumpy middle age man shouted. I sighed. "Coming." Without looking at Edward I walked over and poured the man another drink. "Here you are."

As I continued working Edward never left. He just sat there, staring at me. When one man tried to get my number I could see Edward glaring at the man. "Hey Bella, who's the dude on the end?" Terri asked. "I think he likes you."

"Just ignore him Terri," I heard her giggle and head into the back. I glanced at Edward and seeing him look at me made me go back to when I was a 17 human girl. I could feel my cheeks warm up though a blush would not appear. Sighing I walked back over and handed him a glass of water. "It looks suspicious if you don't have a glass."

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me."

I looked at the clock and back at him. "Fine. I get off in an hour. Can you wait then?" He nodded eagerly. Satisfied I went back to work for the hour when the cleaning crew came in. Edward was gone, leaving with the last of the customers.

"Bye Bella." Terri shouted.

"Bye." I walked out the back into the cool air but I wasn't alone. "So are we going to talk?"

Looking at him, standing there, really was pushing my limit. But I had to figure out how he remembered me. "Yeah, follow me."


	5. Chapter 5

We ended up on the roof of some building that was nearby. It was silent as I looked everywhere but at him though I felt his eyes on me. "For someone who wanted to talk it seems you have nothing to say."

I heard him sigh and then he was next to me. Looking up at him I couldn't help as my heart felt a twinge of pain. "What is your name?"

"Claudia." I answered back immediately. I couldn't tell him my real name.

He bought it and then smiled. "Claudia, it doesn't ring a bell to me."

I bet. "How do you know my face?" I watched him reach into his pocket and pulled out a folded paper. Unfolding it I couldn't help but gasp. "When my family was in Forks I found this in a stash I hide from my family. I don't remember taking the picture and neither does my family. She looks just like you, except more human. This is you, right?"

I didn't answer, just stared at the photo. Our prom night. "I'll take that as a yes." He whispered. "What does this mean Claudia? Who are you?"

"I'm no one important. Let's just leave it at that." He didn't seem to believe me. "What are you?"

I smiled and opened my mouth to show my fangs. "I'm another breed of vampires, like the Dracula version with the burn in the sun, sleep in coffins, etc. And if you are wondering why you can't read my mind it is because we have mental shields."

"You know I can read minds?" I nodded. "What else do you know about me?"

When I didn't answer he marched over and grabbed mouth of my shoulders, making me look at him. "Claudia please. For three years I have been pondering over this one picture. What does it mean? Who is the girl? What is she to me? Now that I have found you and it is clear you know a lot more then you are saying I am begging for some answers."

"I can't give you any answers Edward." Just saying his name made my stomach do flips. All because of that stupid picture which he just had to hide. _Sheesh Edward you always got to get in the way of me wanting to be heroic. Even if you can't remember me you still manage to stop me from doing things. _

As I ranted on in my head I hadn't notice the smell of another. "If you want answers, bring your family to Green Park when the sun goes down in three days. There _Claudia_ here will tell you everything you need to know." I turned to growl at Lestat. He just smirked.

"Who are you?" Edward asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"Lestat de Lioncourt at your service. I am simply one of Claudia's babysitters." I growled again. "I'm afraid the sun will be out soon and unless you want us to burn then Claudia and I must go." Damn it was already that early in the morning.

I turned back to Edward. His family was here too? "Green Park? Three days?"

"This isn't a good id-" "Yes Edward, see you then." With that Lestat grabbed me and he dragged me away. I was too shocked to do anything when we got back. The minute I felt him let go I twisted and kicked him in the stomach. "Isabella de Pointe du Lac." Louis snapped as he walked over to us.

"Do you have any idea what you are doing?" Ignoring Louis I looked down at Lestat. He was still laughing. "What are we going to say to them?"

"The Cullens?" Louis guessed. I turned and pointed at the idiot on the ground.

"His stupid ass decided to tell Edward that we were going to meet and explain everything to him and his family."

"Lestat." Now Louis glared at him.

"Calm now Louie, this is not a big problem. I just had to think of something as your precious girl stood there frozen, not even coming up with a lie other than her name. Very interesting choice might I say, Claudia." Louis froze and then went to kick Lestat who got up in time to dodge. Louis then turned to me. "I couldn't tell him my real name. I didn't know what else to do."

Louis sighed and hugged me. "This is a very tricky situation."

"Well now that we are in this mess, might as well start figuring out what to say." I glared at Lestat. "You're the stupid one who got us in this."

He just shrugged and laid on the couch. "We got three days. We'll think of something to tell your pretty yellow eyed friends."

I groaned. Easier said than done.

EDWARD'S POV

Claudia. Claudia. In my room I laid staring at the picture. Something just didn't seem right. The name Claudia just didn't seem to fit the girl in the photo but that is what she said her name is so it had to be true. Right?

"So in three days you will figure everything out?" Carlisle asked leaning against my door. When I came back I explained everything to them. "Do you think it is best?"

I sat up, listening to the doubt in his head. "I don't know but I just want an explanation for this photo and why I can't remember her." Why do I look so, _in love?_

"If that is what you wish."

"I think it'll be a good thing." Alice chimed in as she bounced around Carlisle to sit next to me. Jasper and Esme joined us. "We finally can solve this mystery. No matter how good or bad the information you still need to know."

_For Edward's sake I hope it's good, _I heard Esme think as she looked at me with concern.

Before we said anything Alice froze and I looked into her mind but what I saw was strange. A man with long black hair, red eyes, and fangs, was screaming as his skin began turning to ash as he soon crumbled away. Then it moved to Claudia who was laying on the ground with blood all over her shirt. Her eyes held relief and disbelief as she stared up at the ceiling. She was whispering something but I could not pick up of what she said when the sun hit her arm first. The vision went black as all that was left was Claudia's burning arm.

When Alice came back she was gasping. "What was it?" Jasper asked as he pulled her into his arms, sensing her fear.

"A man, one of Claudia's kind, was burning from the sun and then Claudia's arm began to burn but before I could see if she made it everything went black." She turned to me. "Do you know that man?"

I shook my head. "If what I saw is true, Claudia's in danger."

A sudden urge of protectiveness went through me and I knew it was not from Jasper. Whatever that vision was, and whatever Claudia is hiding, I wanted to know, because I wanted to protect her.


	6. Chapter 6

_Just a little more, just a little more. Crap, is he still breathing? _I let go of the man I was drinking for and he sunk to the ground. _Guess I took too much. _I sighed and dragged the body to a nearby dumpster and threw it in, along with a match, and left before the smell of burnt flesh hits my nose.

I was concentrating to more on Edward and his family. Two days passed by and I didn't dare go to work in case Edward decided he couldn't wait three days to try and get more information. Lestat isn't worried one bit and ignores Louis who was practically ripping his hair out trying to piece together information that would not give us away and yet would not make them suspicious. Lestat just tells me to erase their memories again which isn't such a bad idea if only Louis agreed. He said its risky erasing memories and then had to remind me of the time I erased a chick's memory three times and she ended up not knowing anything. Not my fault the chick kept waking up earlier than expected.

As I was thinking I ended up bumping into someone rather hard. Ready to retaliate I smelt the air and the gasped as I looked at the vampire before me. Of all the people to bump into...

"Watch where you are…no way." I looked into Rosalie's wide eyes. I rolled mine. "Yeah yeah soak it in. Next time watch where you're walking. To think vampires had better coordination." I turned when I heard a growl and soon was being pulled back. "I don't care if you are Edward's girl I will beat you to a pulp and hearing that you are not like us then it makes it easier Claudia."

I smirked. Same old Rosalie, wait, Edward's girl? "Guess no need to hide it so go ahead, and for your information I am no one's girl." Turning around to face her I noticed she was alone. "Why are you by yourself? Emmett run off?"

She glared and that's when I cursed myself for mentioning more of my knowledge. "So you do know more then you are telling. Since you do know Emmett did run off with Edward somewhere and I decided to take a walk." She then grabbed my arm and began pulling me down the street.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"I wanna talk now that I had finally found you. Three years of nonstop wondering who the hell you were and now listening that when Edward did find you you want nothing to do with him. Sounds fishy to me."

Not in the mood to fight I let her drag me to a nearby park which I forgot the name where she stopped and let go. "So, Claudia, what's the deal?"

"It's none of your business what is going on."

"The hell it isn't." Ugh, why did I have to run into her? "Can't you wait until tomorrow like the rest of your family?"

"Then answer me this one question?" I could feel the tension in the air. "Did you love him?"

That took me by surprise. "What?"

She sighed and seemed to have relaxed a bit and crossed her arms. "As long as I've known Edward he has never felt something more than family for anyone else but that one picture shows something else. All he ever thinks about is that one small picture that seemed to have changed his life. None of us know just what it means but it has our "mother" Esme worry with hope and fear that the girl in the photo had changed his life and something happened. The way he smiled," she looked up at the sky, "it was something we have never seen on him before. Now knowing that girl is you I wanna know for my brother's sake. Did you love him?"

I was afraid of this. Edward couldn't move on because me. I tried to make it a clean break that way he could live and find someone else who did not have so many problems like I do. Someone who didn't have to watch her back everywhere she goes. I never answered but let my head hang. No tears ever came out as expected but I still felt the pain in my heart. The same pain I've felt for three years.

"Well?"

Staring up into her eyes I could not help but for the first time in a long time, feel so vulnerable. I felt my cheeks heat up and my head slowly nodded.

"Say it." She pressured.

I wanted to crawl under a rock. This sudden feeling was so new and yet so familiar. It was something I felt before, a time long ago where I was a clumsy human girl who fell in love with a vampire and his family. Now I am a vampire type who locked away her humanity to keep herself sane, only living until the day I complete my revenge.

"Out loud."

So what do I do now? Now that they are back in my life whether I planned to or not. Could I really turn Edward away again as I go off on my suicide mission? Could I ever get back what I gave up out of my own selfish needs? Could I really put Edward in danger again?

"Say it."

"I never stopped." I whispered so softly that even with vampire hearing I'd still be surprised if she heard it. Looking up I saw I took her by surprise. "Happy?"

It was quiet as she looked into my face before she laughed though none of this was funny. "Wow, what the hell did we get ourselves mixed up in. You're something else Claudia." When her laughter died off she still was smiling only this time it seemed genuine. "Edward's not going to give up. And knowing him he'll look into my head as I am thinking of this meeting and he is going to be even more determined to get back whatever you guys had."

Crap. Edward could not know what I had just said. I looked at my hand. It shouldn't be too hard to do it. I held my left hand up. "Edward can't know, and neither can you."

Rosalie grew tense and she crouched in a defensive position. "And what do you think you are doing?"

"Erasing your memories." Her eyes grew wide. "It won't hurt you; you came out fine the first time I did it." She gasped as it seemed she connected everything. "So that's why…"

"I'm sorry." Just as I was about the freeze her a pain shot through my body and I brought my hand back to hug my body, dropping to the ground. "What the hell?" I coughed as the pain continued.

"What's happening to you?" I didn't look up at her as I did the only thing that came to mind, I ran. Ignoring the pain I was able to make it back to the apartment before collapsing on the floor.

"Bella, Bella what happened?" I heard Louis ask as I was lifted from the floor and put in my coffin. "What is going on Lestat?"

"Her power came from Armand, meaning it's not hers which leads to the fact that it has a time limit. She used up most of it when she decided to erase all the Volturi as well as the Cullens and those wolves plus all the humans throughout the years. My guess is she tried to use it one last time and that's when she was cut off. Bella can no longer erase people's memories."

I couldn't? But then…before I could think the pain hit me again and I grunted and hit my head on the side of my coffin. And then the top was closed on me. "What's going on?" I tried to push it open but it wouldn't budge. "The pain will be gone by the time you sleep and once it does you'll be able to open it." Damn him.

"This is too much Lestat." I heard Louis say. "We still have to figure out who's memory she was trying to erase."

"We'll figure that out in the morning. For now let her body rest. She must be tired." Just as he said that I found myself slipping away until I fell into peaceful darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

"I totally got to the top first." Emmett kept going on. He and Jasper decided to have a contest on who can climb to the top of Big Ben and I was dragged along to be the judge. It was close but Jasper's fingers hit the small flag set up next to me a second earlier then Emmett's. Of course being the sore loser Emmett was still trying to claim victory.

"Keep saying that but Edward declared me winner so there." Jasper smirked as we entered the apartment. He went straight to Alice, who was researching fashion for new designs, and wrapped his arms around her. Carlisle and Esme were watching T.V. and Emmett was looking for Rosalie. Coming up empty he turned to the two. "Where's Rose?"

"She said she wanted to go for a walk. That was about an hour ago so she should be back soon." Esme replied. Not a minute later she came bursting in with a disbelief look. Her mind was racing with different thoughts but I was concerned when I saw Claudia in a few of them. "You are not going to believe this."

"What is it?" Carlisle asked as we all turned our focus to her. Emmett wrapped her arms around her waist in a protective way. "I know why we can't remember Claudia." Her mind became more focused and she replayed the night in her head. I froze.

"Mind erase?" I breathed.

She nodded. "Claudia erased our minds." My family gasped. "Apparently something happened in the past between us and she erased our memories. That's why we can't remember anything about her but proves she had some connection to us and I think the connection was Edward."

"That explains a lot." Esme said after a moment of silence. _But what happened?_

But then in Rose's head another scene played that really made me stiff.

_"Did you love him?"_

_"I never stopped."_

My eyes looked up at her as she nodded. "She's in love with you."

Now my family really was going at it that Jasper kept releasing his gift and making us calm though he too was bouncing with feelings. Even this made my vampire knees weak and I fell on to the couch as Esme touched my shoulder.

"And from the picture, you may have loved her back." Rosalie continued.

_Claudia loved me? And I loved her? _So much emotion was going through me. Shock, confusion, happiness, relief as I began piecing things together. That explains the picture and our expressions; that explains the lack of memory. And then anger and hurt; if we were in love, why did she make me forget her? Did something happen between us? Did one of us fall out of love? A feeling of calm came next.

"I know this is a lot but before jumping to conclusions we should hear her side." Jasper spoke, seeming uncomfortable with all my emotions. I gave him an apologetic smile.

"Jasper's right," Carlisle said. "At least let us get the answers we need before doing anything." I could not argue with him so I nodded my head and it went silent. At least their mouths were silent but their heads were another thing.

_So Eddie boy actually had a girl?_

_An interesting gift of erasing minds. What else does this strange breed do?_

_I hope we can figure this out for Edward's sake. Maybe..just maybe.._

_Let's hope everything works out. My vision isn't changing so I am worried what happened to lead to that._

_Poor Edward._

_She's a tough cookie, but she's crumbling. Tonight seemed like a wakeup call to her._

I went to my room to block them out and pulled out the photo, laying on my bed. The girl in the photo; I almost saw her today in Rosalie's mind. The cold-hearted Claudia I had met was different from the defeated one Rose saw today. Could we really have been like what my family was? _In love?_

But what happened? What was so bad that not even I, a vampire, could have protected her from? Or did we fall out and she didn't want us to remember her? I sighed with frustration. No matter how much I thought of the name Claudia it just didn't seem to match the brown hair girl.

What angered me the most was that if it was so, why did I let the first person whom I may have had the first ever feelings of love for, slip away? Just staring at the picture, her innocent smile, made my frozen heart seem to beat again.

Alice's vision came back in my mind and still made me shudder with fear. Just watching her, lying on the ground and ready for death, whispering something unclear, gave me the chills. I couldn't let her die, I wouldn't let her die.

Sitting up I made a promise to myself. Being in love was such a foreign feeling for me but if there was ever a time I felt it, just for a moment, I was going to get it back. I will find out what happened between Claudia and I, I will protect her for my sake.

I looked at the clock to see it was three in the morning. _Three years. After three years, I will know everything._


End file.
